


HLV: The Fluent Tongue of Flowers & Windows

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: August 19, 2016





	HLV: The Fluent Tongue of Flowers & Windows

**Calla Lilly** , “ _The calla lily was by the Romans in association with the winter solstice. The lilies were forced to bloom indoors during the darkest time of year to celebrate the preservation of the light and bringing the light indoors. Calla lilies were often associated with funerals, only later to become a popular wedding flower.The lily was a sacred flower to the Minoans and also prized among the ancient Jews. In Christian iconography, the flower came to represent purity and chastity. In contrast with this, the flower’s large spadix, a phallic flower stalk containing many male (pistillate) and female flowers, was symbolic of lust and sexuality among the Romans. As mentioned above, calla lilies have been viewed as a symbol of death and associated with funerals. In this capacity, they have been placed on the graves of youth who have suffered untimely deaths._

**White Athurium** , Tropical flower, innocence and purity. Also a wedding flower. Exotic.

that photo made me remember this, from the first meta. “ **_Now, apart from being represented in the centrepiece and the large potted bouquets in the corners, there are two separate vases of calla lilies in the venue. One in the windowsill behind the top table…_ ” **

**Windows, too?**

This quote is on the Symbolism of windows:

“ ** _Practically, windows and light traditionally symbolize an opening and illumination of darkness. Psychologically, the uncovering of the shadow, or all that is hideous and hidden about us, can be an ambivalent, uncomfortable experience for many…_.”**

So, it appears that in addition to mirrors, the show uses windows, in this case  to highlight the language of the flowers; to look closer. My guess is this arrangement was a warning that Mary, pregnant, was near and dangerous.

Inspired by both [this](http://sherlockmeta.tumblr.com/post/73042370552/the-language-of-flowers-in-the-sign-of-three) meta, by @shekillscacti, first posted in 2014, on Floriology and [@cheuwing](https://tmblr.co/mLrVsnyDSzMAqBg8gcWMSZA) recent meta [here](http://tendergingergirl.tumblr.com/post/149116389651/marys-wedding-bouquet-john-and-sherlocks) on TSOT and flowers.

 


End file.
